Shirt
A shirt is a wearable item that has its own dedicated slot ( ) and does not have any functional purpose besides decorative appeal or bragging rights. All shirts now have an item lvl of 1. Source * Tailors can make a variety of shirts. * Vendors sell numerous types of shirts. * Some are quest rewards. * A few are achievement rewards. * Rarely they are drops. * The is the only shirt obtained through PvP. Types Bind on Pickup shirts ; * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward from the TCG loot card "Center of Attention", from the Blood of Gladiators set. * - Reward for . ; * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . * - Reward from Brawler's Guild quest . ; * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Reward for or purchasable from Guild Vendors for . Shows guild tabard unless not a member of a guild. * - Rare drop by miniboss Precious in Icecrown Citadel (10/25). ; * - Reward from the Westfall four part quest chain initiated by a very rare treasure map drop. * - Reward from the Loch Modan quest . * - Conjured Shirt for Gunship Battle in Icecrown Citadel (10/25). Is removed after fight. * - Rare drop by Fineous Darkvire in Blackrock Depths. * - Rare drop by Doctor Theolen Krastinov in Scholomance. ; * - Never really available to players. PvP shirt * - Very low drop rate on Alliance corpses in Alterac Valley. The only shirt obtained through PvP. "On the collar it reads, 'Inspected by Earl Z. Moade.'" Tailoring shirts * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Starting shirts * - worgen hunters, rogues, and warriors. After Cataclysm with one exception, starting character shirts were no longer given out and chest armor was given out instead. Those not removed from the game were changed to very low cost vendor items from (Old Hillsbrad Foothills) for in Patch 4.0.3. * - formerly for draenei priest, human or gnome warlock and blood elf warlock; also sold by (hostile until completing the quest in Howling Fjord) for in Patch 4.0.3. * - formerly for mages. * - formerly for priests. * - formerly for human, gnome or dwarf warriors. * - formerly for human paladins. Removed starting shirts Prior to Cataclysm, most starting characters were given a shirt, but these were removed from the game in Patch 4.0.3. * - formerly for warriors. * - formerly for rogues. * - formerly for paladins. * - formerly for blood elf rogues. * - formerly for orc and tauren shamans. * - formerly for troll shamans. * - formerly for draenei warriors. * - formerly for night elf warriors. * - formerly for dwarf and night elf hunters. * - formerly for draenei hunters and shamans. * - formerly for draenei paladins. * - formerly for dwarf paladins. * - formerly for orc and undead rogues. * - formerly for orc, tauren and troll hunters. * - formerly for troll rogues. * - - formerly for blood elf hunters. Other notable shirts * - Dropped by in the Barrens. * - Also a reward from the quest . * - Found in Easter Eggs and sold by or for during Noblegarden. Not available on Live servers: * - Supposedly once dropped from in Ironforge. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing Hard Mode Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing 25-man Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing 10-man Ulduar. * - This is a PTR shirt for testing heroic Argent Tournament raids. * / - This was a Game Master shirt and was not intended for players. Following shirts are sold by a variety of vendors throughout Azeroth (Cloth Armor Merchants, Clothiers, and Light Armor Merchants): * * * Following shirts are sold by in Stormwind City: * * Following shirts are sold by in Dalaran: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Following shirts are sold by in Dalaran or at Shrine of Two Moons and at Shrine of Seven Stars in Vale of Eternal Blossoms: * * Following shirts are sold by at the Argent Tournament Grounds and have faction requirements: * * * * * * * * * * Notes *A few shirts have personal value as parts of interesting sets of clothing, or as proof of obtaining a rare drop or rare quest, but most are considered junk to non-roleplayers. *Most shirts do not bind at all and may be purchased from vendors, other players, or the Auction House. There are seven Bind on Pickup (BOP) shirts that are available to both factions but one is only conjured during a boss fight. *No shirts existed before Mists of Pandaria. *The is the only quality shirt that exists in the game. It is also the only available shirt to feature an equip action that puts a buff on the character. The buff reads "Best in Show". ** Mists of Pandaria may include more quality shirts for guilds, if the is any indication. Shirts - Added in expansion: Mists of Pandaria|accessdate=25-May-2012}} *The (a TCG loot card redemption) is the only quality shirt that exists in the game (excluding PTR shirts). It is also the only shirt to feature an on use action besides the conjured shirt in Icecrown Citadel (10/25) and the Game Master shirt. *The was the only artifact quality shirt that exists in the game. It was a Game Master shirt and players only got it by mistake. If you ever got this, you needed to report it to a game master or you would get permanently banned like Karatechop from Vek'nilash US. At some point it became a item. *The has the highest item level of all available shirts available to players (excluding PTR shirts). References See also * Shirt section of Equipment slot * Tabards * World of Warcraft shirt items category External links ;News ru:Рубашка Category:Game terms Shirt